


Reflections of Blood

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, Murder, Nightmares, Possession, Psychological Horror, Therapy, Trauma, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe
Summary: Diana had a bad feeling about playing that stupid sleepover game but she never expected the party to end in the death of her friends. Traumatized and grieving, is that woman she keeps seeing in mirrors all in her mind or is that voice calling to her through the looking glass real? Things go from bad to worse when secrets of the past begin to emerge and Diana finds herself caught in a race between landing herself in an insane asylum and solving the mysteries behind the haunting entity of Bloody Mary.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Let's Play A Game

"I don't know about this." Diana confessed to her friends. The gaggle of teenage girls were all lounging about in Michelle's bedroom that night, the host's parents and siblings fast asleep.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Michelle grinned.

"I don't know, you don't think it's kinda dumb? I mean it's a game meant to freak out little kids." Diana tried to reason with them, but it was no use.

"That's why it'll be fun!" Nicole chirped, rising to her feet and reaching for Lacy's hand. "Come on, you guys in or not?"

"I'm so in!" Michelle jumped up in excitement and the girls began out the bedroom door and towards the hallway bathroom.

Diana rolled her eyes and followed along, something in the pit of her stomach not sitting right with any of it. It felt like tempting fate to her, as if flirting with death somehow. She knew it sounded childish but it creeped her out, what if they did see something in the mirror?

"Oh my god, okay okay. Here we go." Michelle tried to get the girls to focus as they filled the small bathroom and shut the door behind them. Diana in the back of the group around the sink's mirror.

"Bloody Mary..." Michelle chanted into the mirror, looking intensely to her own reflection.

"Wait, don't the lights have to be off?" Lacey questioned.

"Oh shoot, you're right." Nicole let out, reaching towards the light switch and flicking them out.

"Ouch!" Lacey cried in the darkness.

"What? What happened?" Michelle began sounding worried.

"Sorry." Nicole replied, "I stepped on her foot."

"Oh my god." Diana sighed in pitch black darkness.

"Okay okay, let's try again." Michelle refocused them all, "Bloody....Mary!" she chanted.

A moment went by as they all stood in the dark.

"Nothing happened?" Lacey thought aloud.

"It's such bullshit. We had the lights off and everything. It's fake, guys." Nicole sounded defeated.

"Wait, what if we all said it together? Like we're all in the room, maybe we all have to say her name to summon her or something?" Michelle tried to reason before Nicole turned the lights back on.

"It's no use, it's a dumb game like Diana said. It isn't real." Nicole began to grow strangely frustrated.

Before Diana could get a word in edgewise the girls had made their way back to the bedroom and thankfully for Diana they continued on with their sleepover and watched movies. 

After hours of teenage shenanigans and endless comedy films almost all of the girls were out cold, laying around the room, some under blankets while others had themselves strewn about the floor. All were fast asleep except for Diana and Nicole.

The lights were out and the house was quiet as Nicole pulled a red fuzzy throw blanket over herself for warmth, "I still say it's total bullshit."

"What?" Diana asked half awake.

"Bloody Mary!"

"Oh god, not that again."

"It's so stupid," Nicole rolled onto her stomach and rested on her elbows, "Why would everyone make such a big deal out of it if nothing happens! I've heard my older cousins throw fits in the bathroom over it for years. I mean, call me childish or whatever, but I was hoping for at least something fun to happen."

"I mean....you do know that you guys do know you weren't doing it right." Diana finally let out.

"What?" Nicole perked up in confusion.

"You're supposed to call her name three times, at least that's what I've heard." Diana replied.

"Oh my god, really?" Nicole spoke with a dawn of inspiration in her expression.

"Yeah but it's still fake. It's a legend, it isn't real, there's no such thing as a Bloody Mary ghost thing." Diana insisted, rolling over and pulling her blanket over herself more. Letting out a yawn she shut her eyes, "Night."

"Good night." Nicole laid down on her back, her eyes still wide open in the dark as thoughts of chanting Bloody Mary into the mirror three times buzzed within her mind.

Diana’s eyes snapped open wide at the unexpected and terrifying sound of a woman’s scream. She sat up instantly and looked around to find Michelle’s room empty, which made her anxiety grow that much more. She had fallen asleep, but it felt as if no time had passed since she was talking with Nicole. Time did pass though, as the digital clock on Michelle’s nightstand proudly showed in red digit numbers.

Nearly tripping over herself she pulled herself from her sleeping spot and ran out the door of Michelle’s bedroom, looking for her friends frantically. Another scream came as sobbing began echoing throughout the house, the sound sending a chill up Diana’s spine.

The bathroom door in the hallway was open as light poured out onto the floor. Michelle’s mom, Mrs.Cooper, had collapsed in the doorway and was sobbing hysterically as Diana approached Mrs.Cooper didn’t even seem to notice.

“Oh god no! Why?” Mrs.Cooper shrieked in agony as her skin looked as white as a ghost.

Diana tip toed behind the woman and looked inside the bathroom, the sight within instantly filling her with an unspeakable dread and nausea.

Blood. Deep red and thick, splattered across the floor and walls, as each of her friends lay unmoving and horribly wounded on the cold tile of the bathroom. The mirror over the sink lay shattered across the small bathroom, with large fragments stuck in the flesh of her friends and the wall behind them. It was as if the mirror had exploded like a bomb. Diana fell back and caught herself on the opposite wall in the hallway, trying to fight back vomiting out of shock and horror.

“Diana!?” Mrs.Cooper’s head spun to look to the teenager behind her, the mother’s face looking as if sanity was slipping from her grasp.

“Call 9-1-1 now!"


	2. Bad Dreams

It had been two months now since that life changing accident. No one really knew for sure what had happened but authorities ruled it a Domestic Accident and all the girls except for Diana had been pronounced dead and were buried or cremated as their families wished. Diana was the sole survivor due to not having been in the bathroom with the others at the time of the bizarre accident.

“It still feels like a dream, even now. Like a horrible nightmare I just can’t seem to wake up from.” Diana spoke, her eyes glassy as she looked out the window of her therapist’s office to the rain outside.

“That’s a normal way to feel after experiencing something like this, but it’s important that we explore your emotions on it more so that your mind can process it completely.” Dr.Reeves replied, her pen scribbling something in her notes. “Speaking of nightmares, how have yours been?”

“Still there. It’s hard to sleep anyway anymore though, it just makes it worse that every time I manage to conk out I jolt back awake, you know?”

“Are they still the same dreams?”

“More or less. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Diana began feeling uneasy.

“Now Diana, you know we don’t explore this now together the dreams are likely only going to get worse.” the doctor rationalized, her eyes looking over the teen girl with a silent pity. She began jotting in her notes again, “Are you still seeing the woman in your dreams?”

A moment passed as Diana tried to will herself out of the therapy office, her eyes taking in every reflective droplet of rain on the shiny and clear glass windows.

“Yes.” Diana finally replied, “Last night...when she was in my dream...she was saying something.”

“What was she saying?”

“It was hard to make out at first,” Diana looked to her therapist, “At first it sounded like gibberish whispers or something. I had to get closer to her. She has white eyes. They’re...terrifying. She looks blind but she can see, I know she can.”

“What did she say when you got closer?”

“She was saying the same thing over and over and over again. The name, Mary. Just Mary repeated again and again. Then she screamed and reached out to me which scared me so bad I woke up. I had only been asleep for an hour.” Diana confessed, her dark circles under her eyes showing she told the truth.

“I see. Does the name Mary hold any significance to you?” Dr.Reeves questioned.

“No. I don’t know anyone named Mary at all. Never have.”

“Oh no? What about the night of the accident, hm? Wasn’t there a certain game you girls had been playing?”

A chill snuck down Diana’s spine as she fought herself into denial over the events of that horrible night.

“I...I don’t remember.”

“Bloody Mary. Wasn’t that the game? Bloody Mary?”

Diana looked to her therapist with wide and terrified eyes, “No, don’t say it!”

The therapist smiled sadistically, “Ah, the truth comes out. The name does carry weight for you, even if you try and deny it.”

“It’s just a stupid kids game! It isn’t real! She had nothing to do with that mirror killing my friends!” Diana ranted, her hands beginning to tremble as anxiety kicked in.

“Who didn’t, Diana? Say it. Say the name, now!” Dr.Reeves demanded, her voice growing intense. Diana looked to Dr.Reeves’ eyes in a silent beg for relief from the pressure but nearly jumped out of her skin as she realized the doctor’s eyes rolled back into her skull, making her eyes all white.

“Dr.Reeves?” Diana exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock.

“Say it!” Dr. Reeves demanded as she stood up from her leather arm chair, her hair growing out from the short caramel brown bob and into a messy tangle of raven black strands of hair. Marks and cuts began to form on her face as wind began blowing papers and curtains around the room with a vengeance.

“What’s happening?” Diana cried, covering her ears with her hands in a nervous breakdown and squeezing her eyes shut as hard as she could. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening.

“Look at me!” a voice demanded.

Opening her eyes Diana saw that Dr.Reeves was gone and standing in her place the horrible woman from her dreams towered over the teenager. Her gown was a frosty grey lace dress, her skin pale and horribly cut and scarred, her hair wild and black, and her eyes a blinding terrible pupil-less white.

“Say my name! Say it!” the woman demanded, her voice echoing like a roar through the room.

“Bloody Mary!” Diana finally gave in, letting the words out of her mouth like a death scream which irritated her throat.

The woman laughed, her chin raising towards the ceiling. “Say it again! Louder!”

“Bloody Mary!” Diana cried again, the wind blowing through the room growing more and more intense. 

It felt like Diana was caught in a cyclone as her own hair whipped around, making it hard to see. The room grew darker and felt like it was spinning as a strange violin solo began to play from somewhere unknown.

“Call to me! Say my name just once more! Mary!!” the woman screeched through the storm within the room.

Diana leaped from her pillow, her blankets constricting her from within her bed. Sweat beads rested on her forehead as she gasped for breath with wide eyes looking around her room.

Nothing. All was quiet and all was safe.

Diana sat for a moment in her bed realizing it must have been another nightmare that she had woken up from. It felt so real and terrifying, but it was just a dream. A loud bone shaking sound caused Diana to jump again and whip her attention to the source of the sound close beside her. Her alarm clock.

Frustrated with herself she reached for the clock and shut it off before slamming it back down onto the bedside table.

She let out a sigh as she tried coming to grips with her awful dream being nothing more than a nightmare, even though the traumatic events two months prior were true and real. Maybe this was a coping mechanism? Maybe Dr.Reeves was right during their last therapy session, maybe Diana did somehow blame the fictional legend of a mirror ghost being responsible for her friends’ untimely deaths. And maybe it was simply her brain’s way of deflecting misplaced blame on herself for telling her friends how to properly play the silly game. But...why did it feel so real?

“Diana! Get up, it’s time for school!” her mom called to her from downstairs.


End file.
